The invention relates to a brush holder for an electric-motor driven actuator and an electric-motor drive actuator. Known electric-motor driven actuators have a housing, in which a motor and a carrier plate are arranged. The carrier plate is connected in a fixed manner to a component of the brush holder having brushes, which make contact with a commutator of the motor.
Such actuators are for example deployed in motor vehicles as drives for sunroofs, window raising systems, seat adjustment systems or belt tensioners. Such actuators have to be configured as compactly as possible given that there is frequently only a small amount of space available for them and should be such that they can be manufactured at low cost. Such actuators can be manufactured at low cost, if as many components as possible, such as the electronics housing, which holds the electronic control system for the motor, and even significant components of the brush holder are made of a plastic material, preferably a thermoplastic injection-molded plastic material. However plastic components transmit vibration very readily. This can cause the electric-motor driven actuator to vibrate significantly during operation or to emit loud noises. This is however usually not desirable for reasons of user comfort, e.g. when used in a motor vehicle.
An electric-motor driven actuator for a motor vehicle sunroof is known from DE 198 05 185 A1. The actuator has an electric motor, which has a speed-transforming transmission comprising a worm shaft and a worm wheel. The electric motor is arranged in a cup-shaped field frame, which is flange-mounted on a transmission housing. The transmission housing holds a printed circuit board, which is connected in a rigid manner to a brush holder. The brush holder is provided for radial slip-fit assembly in respect of the drive shaft of the electric motor. The brush holder is manufactured by plastic injection molding.